michaelbaybatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightwing
Richard John Grayson (リチャード・ジョン・グレイソン, Richādo Jon Gureison) or as other people calls him "Dick" (ディック, Dikku), was once Batman's first sidekick. The youngest in a family of acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons," Dick watched a mafia boss kill his parents in order to extort money from the circus that employed them. Bruce Wayne, secretly the vigilante Batman, took him in as his legal ward after witnessing their deaths, and eventually as his sidekick, Robin (ロビン, Robin). Throughout Dick's adolescence, Batman and Robin were inseparable. However, as Dick grew older and eventually decided to take on the identity of Nightwing (ナイトウィング, Naitowingu) to assert his independence. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Quinton Flynn (English), Not Known (Japanese) Dick Grayson was part of a circus family, dubbed the "Flying Graysons" for their death-defying stunts and acrobatics. After a performance that Bruce Wayne was in attendance to, as was Tim Drake, Dick was left as an orphan by the hands of the mob. Feeling sympathy for the child, Wayne decided to take the boy in as his own and treat him as family. Eventually, Batman gained enough respect and trust for Grayson that he bestowed upon him the great secret, even going as far as to train the acrobat and develop a new sidekick, Robin. Through hard work of training and exercising, the duet was almost unstoppable. Tim Drake watched them, and put together the facts that Batman and Robin were very close, and Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were very close. He put together the conclusion of Dick being the same person as Robin. After years of partnership, Dick grew tired of Bruce's power over him and his strict personality. Once Grayson was through with putting up with it, he left the Bat to fight crime on his own, and developed a new alias, Nightwing, a Kryptonian god (being that Dick always looked up to Superman). Though being his own superhero, he continued to occasionally fight crime with the Dark Knight . His successor as Robin was Jason Todd, also an orphan. Years went by, and Jason grew older, as did Dick. Unfortunately, Jason Todd was killed by Joker, and Batman was left alone. Tim Drake convinced Dick that Batman needed a sidekick to keep his sanity, and Dick went to assist Batman, despite Tim knowing Bruce needed a Robin. Eventually, Wayne and Grayson were captured by Two-Face, and Tim came to their rescue. Batman decided to train him, and had Alfred train him, along with Nightwing and himself. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. 0 in. *Weight: 175 lb. Attributes: *Like Batman, Nightwing has black hair and blue eyes. *Due to the weapon attacks he has suffered in the past, his torso, legs and arms are covered with gunshot wounds, knife cuts and overall bruising. *Nightwing relies in his agility (more than Batman or Robin) and his fast reflexes when it comes down to facing enemies. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Batman *Robin *Alfred Pennyworth Familiy *John Grayson (father; deceased) *Mary Grayson (mother; deceased) *Batman (surrogate brother) Neutral *Catwoman Rivals Enemies *Tony Zucco *Joker *other Arkham inmates Abilities and Traits Powers and Abilities Nightwing was taken under the wing of Bruce Wayne, and was given the mantle of Robin the Boy Wonder. To do so, he had to be trained by the Dark Knight himself. He was trained to physical and mental peak, being almost as trained as Batman. His strength is beyond most humans, barely falling under uncanny. He lacks a cape and any other gliding mechanism built into his suit. As such, unlike Batman and Robin, he cannot glide. Instead, replacing their "Glide Kick" manouvers, he uses a "Pounce Attack," similar to Catwoman's. If the enemy is a rough distance away, instead of gliding, Nightwing will jump off the Vantage Point and pounce onto the enemy, leaving them groggy and ready for a Ground Takedown on the floor. Weapons His gadgetry includes wrist darts, a stealthy way of taking down enemies. He only carries three darts at a time , and they do not appear to regenerate over time. This is used in a first-person view. He also uses advanced offensive weaponry; He uses two electric eskrima sticks, one for each hand. These are his trademark weapons. They can be thrown at opponents as a projectile weapon which ricochet up to hit the enemy, even around corners. He also has a Batclaw, the Line Launcher, the Disruptor, Wing-Dings (stylized shurikens, essentially personalized batarangs), and Electric Blasts. These are similar to Explosive Gel, only quicker. *'Wing-Ding' - Similar to Batman's Batarang, close in size and shape. *'Grapple Hook' - Used in the same way Batman uses it, only to grapple to Vantage Points and ledges. *'Electrical Blast' - Two electrical escrima sticks Nightwing uses to pounce on or near enemies, making them groggy and open for a Takedown. *'Wrist Darts' - When used, the player's view goes into first person mode, seeing Nightwing's right hand aiming from his wrist. When shot, Nightwing fires a small dart into the desired enemy location on the body, stunning the enemy and sometimes eventually fully knocking them out. The player can also zoom in their view when using this gadget. *'Escrima Sticks' - Used for most of Nightwing's combat. Also can be used for most Takedowns and Special Combat moves. Nightwing can use these to ricochet off the walls and onto enemies, groggying them for Takedowns. *'Batclaw' - The same as Batman's; used the same and appears the same. *'Line Launcher' - The same as Batman's; used the same and appears the same. *'Disruptor '- The same as Batman's; used the same and appears the same. *'Night Vision' - The same purposes as Batman's Detective Mode, yet it appears in an orange corner-curved frame with a radar on the top-right corner. This radar only shows enemies who are in very close proximity to Nightwing Strength level Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Batman's Allies